


〈BUY ONE GET ONE FREE〉

by faline23004



Series: A3！短篇 [20]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:43:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faline23004/pseuds/faline23004
Summary: 嘗試新店面的滿開眾人。





	〈BUY ONE GET ONE FREE〉

**Author's Note:**

> ＊微臣太、微攝兵攝  
＊本文無業配，與真實人物、產品或店面亦無關聯

滿開宿舍附近開了一間新的餐飲店。

原先的店家是販售印尼炒麵的，生意相當不錯，雖然明知對方僅是熱炒印尼口味的泡麵、再搭上一些在地的湯品與小菜，相較於成本其價格顯得過於高昂，但偶爾偷懶或是想就近吃點外食時，成員們還是會去過過癮的。哪知道前一陣子放暑假、大夥兒都待在家裡，每個人輪流做菜換換口味，再加上各自回老家帶來分享的糧食儲備，不必心煩午餐晚餐與宵夜而總是宅在家的安逸結果，就是店家悄無聲息地搬遷了，而正在裝修的新店面完全看不出究竟是賣什麼的窘境；隔了好一段時日，它才掛出「buy san」的招牌，卻仍然沒有公告主力商品是什麼。

「『買先生』聽起來就像是人蛇拐賣集團。」

「難、難道是妖怪開的店面，要把附近各大劇團的男演員都抓走賣掉嗎？我會不會也被抓走？可是像我這樣一根豆芽菜就算賣了也賺不了多少錢啊啊啊啊――」

「椋醬冷靜，我來搜尋一下！」一成滑開手機解鎖頁面，叮叮咚咚的在螢幕上點了點，只見社群網站上已經有了店家的官方帳號；可仔細審視內容，依然是保持神祕的沒有公告商品訊息，僅發布了店面正在裝修並請大家期待的貼文與相片，莫名的有種如幸嚴厲評價的鬼鬼祟祟之感。「這……是神祕主義呢PICO★」

「不，是你找資料的功力退步了。」一旁的萬里漫不經心地舉起手機，放大了店面裝修的照片，招牌上除了店名的「buy san」之外，還有角落的eat & tea。「同樣是一間賣吃的喝的的店面，大家不用擔心了――噢，不知道有沒有甜點就是了。」

「沒有也不干你的事。」

「啊？我有在跟你說話嗎？」

「好了！萬醬跟兵豆不要吵架！」一成及時閃入兩人之間，勾肩搭背的將兩人隔開，「不如大家注意一下，開幕的話我們就一起去？或是外帶回來？」

「等開店確定不是人口零售再說吧。」

「幸醬不要這樣說話啦！」

確定了附近還是有家裡冰箱剩菜與便利商店以外的宵夜選擇後，大家便聊起了別的話題。或許是因為知道商家販售什麼、以及有著一起採買的約定，每回無論是上下班課、外出購置生活用品，總會忍不住瞧那正在敲敲打打的店面幾眼，等待著它早日開幕；原先一成還信誓旦旦的說暑假馬上就要結束了，肯定會趕在那之前營業賺上一波，沒料到應該施工的日子偶爾還會大門深鎖，讓他直嚷嚷這間店害得他各種情報消息通地位不保著實可惡。而這樣一直關注卻沒有得到回應的時間令大家有些疲乏，漸漸也就不再投入那麼多熱情，該做什麼便去做什麼；中間又經歷了一場混合公演，大夥兒忙著處理演出庶務，來來去去也沒注意，等到向來不在意那些導致不必要額外花費的手搖飲料與零食的左京察覺店家已經開幕時，試營運的特價期間甚至都已經結束了。看著已經完整公開的菜單，眾人雖然都產生了相當的興趣，但已經開始正常上課的學生組放學都趕著回家吃營養美味手工甜點、一直未曾停下忙碌的工作黨更是選擇待在家裡接受家長健康的宵夜投餵，雖然沒有一個人忘記之前的相約，可大家都因為剛開學與方結束演出而有些怠惰，便稍微推遲了。

就在某天中午，沒有課的臣因為突然回暖的天氣覺得烹飪午餐後的熱度沒有退燒，正打算久違的去買杯手搖飲料消暑，卻在出門前看到太一在群組裡發了訊息。

「學校下午臨時停課！大家一起buy san吧！七尾代購限時十分鐘！順帶一提，我點的是花茶拿鐵，供大家參考！」

「椿綠奶茶微糖微冰，謝囉PICO★」

「還好我只是構思劇本沒有錯過！養樂多綠茶去冰無糖，謝謝！」

「蠢狗幫我點一杯鮮奶茶，我放學回宿舍喝。」

「都沒人點吃的嗎？那我來點一個……」

一長串的清單，逼得太一發送了則「好了！收單了！我胳膊會斷掉！」的訊息，然而他的悲鳴卻只換得一串嘻嘻哈哈的嘲笑。就在太一有些氣鼓鼓的，想說要耍賴的改為「下次再來」時，恰好看到店門外室友的身影走來。

「我也想點一杯花茶拿鐵，順便來幫忙拎一半回家，好嗎？」

**Author's Note:**

> 「幫忙拎一半」也可以讀成「幫忙另一半」噢XD  
其實一開始只是想要感謝今天去面試順路來探班、幫忙買了新開店家飲料的苔（shadow1997），後面突然不知道該如何收尾，只好……


End file.
